Dreams do come true
by Kito99
Summary: Suddenly Renji's life starts getting in order, he starts changing for the better, more power, more courage. He finally feels like he is ready to achieve his life goal:Surpass Byakuya Kuchiki.


**AN- This was just something i thought up, also its technically my first story so go easy on me please. :-) This occurs after timeskip but before the Quincy arc. **

'This day couldn't have got any better' thought Renji as he was walking to his captains office, it was a sunny day with no cloud in site, almost as if the weather was reflecting his mood. Earlier on he had finally mustered the courage to ask Rukia out, his long time friend from the Rukongai districts, who was also a lieutenant like him, and she said yes!.

He also had been improving his strength and speed greatly, to the point where everyone had noticed his spirtual pressure increasing greatly day by day. "Today im gonna do it, todays finally the day where i will surpass Byakuya Kuchiki!" shouted Renji. He marched forward determined to do just that.

He finally arrived at his captains office and he walked in without knocking feeling extremely confident. Byakuya Kuchiki looked up from his paper work.

"Perhaps being more polite would make people like you more, Renji" Byakuya the 6th sqaud captain said with a hint of irritation but otherwise looking impassive as usaul.

"I came here to to fight you Captain, if i win i become Captain if you win I'll leave the squad", Renji said ignoring Byakuya's insult. Usaully Renji was a hothead and got angry at the smallest of insults but today he was in a good mood. After that statement there was an eerie silence for what felt like hours but was actually only 10 seconds.

"I see, it appears you have let your newfound strength get to your head then let me show you what true power is, _lieutenant_ ", Byakuya said coldly.

So 20 mintues later both particpants were in the training ground, with most of the squad watching them, they were also placing bets of who would win, with 99 percent of the squad saying Captain Kuchiki would win and the rest saying Renji would win.

"Lets start, _captain_" said Renji mockingly.

And with a flash Byakuya was gone, using flash step at such a speed that a rare few could follow, trying to end this immediatly with his favourite move but as soon as he appeared to attack to his surprise Renji wasnt there! Byakuya quickly blocked an attack that was aimed at his back.

"Looks like you got slower, Byakuya Kuchiki!", said Renji grinning truimphtly as he pushed Byakuya away from him.

"Roar Zabimaru!", Renji shouted as his blade started transforming as he swung it at Byakuya. His blade become more longer and had several long spikes on one side of the sword. Zabimaru lengthend and met Byakuya's blade pushing him back.

'He has gotten alot stronger then i thought, no matter i'll end this quickly', thought Byakuya as he lifted his sword to his chest.

"Scatter Sen-", Byakuya was interuptted by Renji appearing right in front and grabbing him by the collar and shouting "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" A red orb that looked like fire formed in front of Renji and exploded sending Byakuya back a few meters, while he was distracted Renji swung his Zanpakuto at Byakuya and cut deep into his arm making it useless.

Renji stood there with a shit eating grin as he flicked the blood off his Zanpakuto. " Is that it?, i thought you were gonna show me what "true power" is" Renji said mockingly.

Byakuya stood there calmly and said nothing, All that could be heard was the wind as it rustled their clothes.

"I see, you have refined your techniques and any weakness you do have you use to your advantage, impressive... however you are still nothing to me, behold my bankai" Byakuya said as he turned his blade upside down and dropped it. To any normal person if they saw that would think Byakuya is retarded for dropping his sword but all soul repears knew the truth, that his bankai is extremely deadly and hardly no one survives fighting againest it.

Byakuya's sword fazed through the ground and then one thousand massive swords appeared behind him. Then Byakuya uttered what everyone thought was Renjis last words he would ever hear

"Bankai, Senbonzakura kageyoshi"

Every single blade dissapted into thousands upon thousands of cherry blossom blades too numerous to count perhaps it was a million cherry blossoms perhaps even more, who knew?

Renji looked in fear as the blades swept towards him with ferocity he jumped and barely managed to dodge them but he didnt see that a portion of the blades were behind him to, they swept into him with such speed and power and smashed him into a large building and destroying the building.

Byakuya gazed into the smoke trying to discern where Renji was. Minutes passed as the smoke cleared all Byakuya heard was a simple "Bankai".

A huge explosion of red energy engulfed the area where Renji was and when Renji emerged he had a brown fur like cloak covering his back and shoulder and his sword had changed into a long brown snake with a red mane, and a white head with long fangs for teeth.

"Hihiho Zabimaru", Renji muttered.

Byakuya didnt even pause for a second and sent his blades to Renji to which Renji with confindence shouted "That wont work on me again, Byakuya Kuchiki!". Renji counterattacked by swinging his snake like sword at the blades and shouting " Hikotso taiho!!!" as he said this a massive red energy blast shout out of the serpents mouth and swept all of Byakuya's blades away and was heading towards Byakuya causing Byakuya to inwardly panic but outwardly he retained his compsure.

"Bakudo no 81 Danku" Byakuya said

A huge shield formed in front of Byakuya and the attack hit the shield with tremondus force and to Byakuya's horror it broke though his kido spell and hit Byakuya flinging him like a ragdoll through several builidings finally ending in a huge explosion.

As the dust settled Byakuya was burned and was damaged horribly, and for the first time Renji saw actual emotion on Byakuya's face, it was pure shock.

"Im...impossible", Byakuya stuttered as he collasped and fell unconscious.

Everyone stood silent and in awe for a few seconds the whole squad didnt utter a word.

Then the whole squad roared and started cheering ,picking up Renji and carrying him around while they were calling him Captain and cheering him on.

Renji had the biggest grin on his face as he felt pure joy fill his entire being.

" I...i... I DID IT!!!!" Renji shouted with joy as he lifted his arms up fist bumping the air. He finally accomplished his life goal.

Renji took the Captains coat off Byakuya and put it on while the squad shouted "Captain Abarai!". Then Rukia came and ran to Renji saying in a cutesy voice to Renji " Oh my hero!!" she procceded to jump into Renjis arms bridal style and she kissed him on the lips.

Blushing furiously Renji said_"_ Damn im awesome, aint i Rukia?" And to Renji's complete and utter horror he saw that Rukia's face had turned into Byakuya's face who procceded to say to Renji with a cold tone, " No Renji, you are weak and you will never surpass me".

...

...

Renji woke up by nearly jumping out of bed which he immediately regretted because he realised he had a massive headache, with a shiver Renji realised that was all a dream and that he didn't surpass his Captain nor is he dating Rukia.

"The hell? well shit im not drinking anytime soon" Renji said.

**AN: Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this story. if you didn't please tell me what was wrong or how i can improve my writing. I'll try my best to do better. **


End file.
